


Keith Talks About His Feelings

by HollyDiggsMeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is insecure about his sexuality, Keith x Shiro platonic, M/M, keith comes out, shiro is a father figure to keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDiggsMeow/pseuds/HollyDiggsMeow
Summary: Keith needs to get something off his chest





	Keith Talks About His Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a Keith coming out scene! Hopefully he’s not too ooc for being insecure about his sexuality. I thought this little scene was really sweet tho so here it is!

“Shiro, I have to tell you something.”

A silence filled the air as soon as those words came out of Keith’s mouth. He and Shiro were in his room having a discussion. It had been mostly lighthearted up until this point. 

But Keith had something to get off his chest. 

Shiro was the one he trusted the most on the team. The one person he felt like he could open up to. Shiro was a good listener and gave him plenty of advice. He was really nice to talk to, and Keith needed that right now. 

“What is it?” Shiro asked, shifting his gaze to Keith’s face. 

“I think...” Keith sighed and stared at the floor. He couldn’t look at Shiro. He could barely even get the words out of his mouth. 

He felt the weight of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, and finally met his eyes. Shiro’s face was soft and sincere, a small smile spread across his lips. “You can tell me anything, Keith. Whatever’s on your mind, you can tell me.”

Hearing those words took some of the fear out of Keith, but it still lingered. He knew he could trust Shiro though. All he had to do was get the words out. 

He just had to spit them out. 

“I like Lance.”

He said it. As hard as it was to admit, even to himself, he said it. 

“Keith...”

“I know I act like I hate him, and I don’t know why I do,” Keith rambled. “I think he’s the one who started this whole ‘rivalry’ thing, and I didn’t know what to do, so I just went along with it. I don’t know why he hates me so much or what I did to start this whole thing, but I hate that I feel this way about him, and I—“

“Keith,” Shiro said abruptly, cutting Keith’s rambling short. “It’s okay.”

“But I—“

“Shh... listen to me. It’s okay to feel that way.”

Keith looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You don’t need to be so hard on yourself for liking someone. You need to learn to accept your feelings.” Shiro smiled at Keith when he tried to look at him again, tears at the corners of his eyes. “You’ve already taken the first step by telling me. I’m proud of you.”

Keith managed a small smile at Shiro. 

“And for the record, Lance definitely doesn’t hate you.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? Oh man, and you should see his face when he talks about you when you’re not in the room.”

Keith’s smile grew larger and his cheeks a little pinker, his gaze returning to the floor again. He paused for a moment. Then he threw his arms around Shiro, who pulled him in a tight embrace. 

“Thanks, Shiro,” the tears in Keith’s eyes finally spilled onto his face. 

“I’m always here for you.”


End file.
